As part of Device-to-Device (D2D) and Vehicle-to-Everything (V2X) features, the network configures common resource pools to use for D2D discovery and V2X communications. In order to decrease or mitigate chances of contention in resources or resource conflicts, the resources for the resource pool allocated to each of D2D and V2X communications are distributed to pre-determined zones instead of having a single common resource pool for the entire cell. In D2D, these zones are circular and user equipment (UE) identifies its zone based on a Reference Signal Received Power (RSRP) measurement. In V2X, these zones are rectangular and the UE (e.g. a vehicular communication device) identifies its zone based on its location (e.g. geographic position determined from a Global Navigation Satellite System).